Kingdom Hearts The Hearts Tears
by bAsSbEaT
Summary: 4 years after defeating Xemnas, 19 year old Sora is forced into another horrible situation with a group who are called the "Seekers". To make things worse his anti-form decides to reemerge and wreak havoc, and even worse he can't confess his love to Kairi
1. Broken shadows

Sora drifted downwards, it had been five years since had experienced this sensation for the first time. The feeling of sinking through water but breathing it like air. He righted his body so the he feet we're under him. He opened his eyes and a moment later he felt his feet connect with the darkened floor. As he landed the floor lit up and pigeons began to fly from the darkness that had covered the floor. He looked at the design on the floor. Five years ago it had been snow white on the platform, now however it was different. It was blue With a picture of Sora standing in water, but the water was a smoky black and in the reflection of it was a dark figure with yellow eyes.

Soras stomach knotted up as he realized what it was he was standing on. It was his anti form. He took a step forward and walked until he was off the demented picture of the dark side of himself and comfortably on the edge of the side with his normal self. He turned around to look at the full platform. The azure glow of the floor startled him a bit, it seemed so eerie.

**"Its always waiting for you. For you to show weakness"**

"Who's there?" Asked Sora, looking around. But he knew the answer. It was the voice he'd heard back then too.

**"If you're not careful... you... might... just... slip..."**

"What do you mean?" Sora asked demandingly.

**"... You already know. After all, who knows better than you?"**

Sora's eyes widened in shock. And he looked back across the platform. From the side of the platform painted with water a dark figure rose from a smoke that seemed to seep from the floor. As its head breached the surface its yellow eye's glowed, emotionless and hungry. It looked towards the sky and rose the rest of the way from the ground before it fell on all fours to the ground.

It was so silent and its aura was so dark. It was the nightmare of many but known by none. Sora had been so careful to hide this side of himself from his friends, and he never fully understood why he did this himself. But now, faced with it he understood. Its whole purpose was to fight, to kill, to take the hearts of those filled with light.

Sora reached out his hand and summoned his key blade. His hand radiated light and it appeared in a brilliant flash in his hand, the kingdom key.

**"Be careful, and remember, darkness cannot exist without light, just as light cannot exist without darkness."**

Sora didn't care for deciphering this meaning, he had a enemy that fed on the fear of the weak and cornered, and right now, Sora felt like he fit the description. He readied himself as the dark form readied to pounce. For a moment they just stood there, silence was their battle, the definition of the need to live.

The anti-Sora launched itself, pouncing from left to right, not making a sound, every time it connected with the floor a puff of manifested shadow arose from the floor. It swiped at Sora and he parried, swinging his sword up vertically. He spun and brought the key blade down on the antiform, he felt it connect with the beasts head but it spin with the hit and kicked Sora in the ribs. "Gaaahh!" Sora groaned with pain as he stumbled back. He covered his chest with his left hand, leaving his right hand to take to force of the anti form next barrage solely on its own.

Sora gritted his teeth and deflected a hit then took another swing at his darkness but it back flipped into the air and landed a few feet away. Sora charged at it and swung his key blade in a wide arc catching the darkness in the shoulder, sending it sprawling across the floor. Sora spun his key blade in his hand, and jumped into the air.

"I will not lose to you!" Sora yelled and smashed the key blade down into his enemy. It slammed against the ground, cracking the platform. It lay on its back and began to dissipate into a black smoke. As it did it looked at Sora, its cold eyes still showing no emotion. Then as if disappointed it closed its eyes and evaporated fully leaving Sora alone on the platform. He looked down at were the cracks in the floor spread from. They were directly in the chest of the normal Sora that was painted on the floor.


	2. Every day life

Sora woke up in the room of his small, two room apartment on Destiny Islands. He looked around his messy room and yawned. Looking at the clock on his night stand, which read 11:15, he crawled out of his bed dressed in his white night shirt and boxers, and walked though his door that led to the apartments living room. Already in the living room was Riku laying on the couch flipping channels on their television, wearing a yellow tank with a pair of baggy blue jeans still on from the day before. His dumbbells and resistance equipment that he used for working out littered the floor.

Sora walked into their kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. He poured his milk and walked back into the living room where Riku sat and plopped down on the floor in front of the couch. Riku looked at Sora.

"It's your day to clean the apartment." Riku stated a little slurred. Sora looked at him and noticed he was eating a sea salt Popsicle.

"Yea, yea." Sora said returning to his cereal.

"Something does gonna happen soon." Riku said not looking away from the television. Sora nodded.

"I feel it too." Ever since they had left the world of darkness they had sensed something else brewing far away.

"What do you think it is Riku?"

"I don't know, but we need to be ready."

Sora put on a wide grin, "I don't know about you but I'm ready for anything that comes my way." As he finished his sentence he felt something hit the back of his head. He looks down at what had hit him and he saw a Popsicle stick, You Win was printed on the side. He looked over at Riku who launched himself over the back of the couch.

"Well just make sure your ready when we have to leave." Riku said as he walked into his room. A moment later Sora heard the grunts of Riku lifting his weights. It was Saturday so neither of them had school or work. Sora sighed and stood up, placing his empty bowl in the sink and beginning the weekly chore of cleaning the dishes and picking up all the junk on the floor.

Around 1 o'clock he finished cleaning the apartment. He walked over to the couch like a zombie and let himself limply fall onto it. Not a moment later he heard a knock on the door and he groaned, already exhausted from cleaning. The knock came again and he forced himself up and to walk to the door. As he opened it he was greeted with a familiar face, Kairi. She wore a pink mini skirt and a pink tube top with a white undershirt. She was a holding a bag and smiling at Sora.

"Hi, Sora." She said smiling.

"Oh," Sora exclaimed startled "What're you doing here Kairi?"

She giggled, "Checking up on you, which I obviously have to do." She said pointing at his boxers.

Sora felt his face grow hot and waved Kairi in hurrying back to his room to point on his regular clothes.

A moment later he returned, wearing his black and red shorts, a blue undershirt and a black and yellow cut off jacket. Kairi sat on the couch next to Riku, the two were talking and watching the television. Sora felt a little pang of jealousy, about a month before Sora had finally told Riku he had feelings for Kairi. Riku had said he'd help Sora with her but so far all he'd done was act as a barrier between him and Kairi. Sora walked forward to meet the other two, Kairi was still holding the bag Sora had seen her with earlier.

Riku turned and saw Sora coming.

"Good news Sora." Riku said with a very strange grin on his face. Kairi turned back to him with a big smile still on her face.

"We're going on vacation"

Sora felt confused. "What do you mean?"

Riku launched himself over the back of the couch like he always did. He was now wearing a short sleeved yellow and white hoody with no undershirt and he still was wearing his baggy, over faded jeans.

"King Mickey came looking for us and found Kairi first, they want us to go to a new world with them for a couple weeks. It's supposed to be heartless free."


	3. To far away places

It felt strange being on a gummi ship again after such a long time. But Sora couldn't complain, it was nice being with his old friends again. Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, King Mickey, Queen Minie, Donald and Daisy, Goofy and his son Max were all on board. Cloud had refused to come, and Aeris and Tifa wouldn't go without him. They were apparently off looking for Sephiroth still. Everyone had complemented Sora, Riku, and Kairi on their growth and where all reminiscing their past battles.

But for once Riku and Sora's places had reversed. Sora was in his room, thinking, while Riku was out socializing with their friends. Sora had made the excuse to be alone after they'd gotten on board when Kairi had suddenly avoided him when he tried to talk to her, and she retreated to talk with Leon and Yuffie about their reconstruction on Radiant Garden. It was strange, much of the last week on Destiny Island she'd spent talking to Riku, then she'd avoided him, and now on the ship she'd completely brushed him off. Sora felt alone. His two closest friends seemed to leave him out in their plans now.

Sora's mind wandered to thoughts of his friends, being happy together without him. And he curled into a ball on his bed. He knew they'd never do that but it felt like they were. A know came on his bedroom door aboard the gummi ship, and in walked Riku and King Mickey. Sora instantly sat up and saluted the king, making the king laugh.

"Now now Sora, no need for that." Mickey said with a smile. "I just came to congratulate you."

Again Sora's confusion deepened. Then Riku stepped forward.

"I told the King that during the trip you'll be confessing to Kairi."

Then Sora understood and felt his jaw drop. "Wai... Wha... Wha~at!" Sora exclaimed falling back on his bed. Riku and the king walked over to the bed, Riku plopping down on one side and Mickey jumping up to the other.

"We've got the whole thing planned." Mickey said with a smile.

"Didn't I tell you I'd help?" Riku chuckled, patting Sora's back.

Sora just felt dumbstruck, "But what am I supposed to do?" Sora asked, not mentioning she'd been avoiding him for the last week.

"Well, we'll all be staying in a beach house." Riku said.

"And you're bound to run into each other sooner or later." Mickey Added..

"All you gotta do is be assertive, tell her how you feel." Riku said nonchalantly.

"And me and Riku are working on setting up the perfect meeting." Mickey said with a laugh and hopped of the bed. Riku stood up to follow. "Don't worry so much, we got your back."

Sora smiled at the two, feeling much better. These were his friends, they always had his back, and they always had. Mickey had jumped in countless times to help Sora in tough battles, and Riku had always been there, working in the shadows to support Sora's endeavors. There was no way they would abandon him.

Feeling much better Sora stood confidently and walked through the door to go and talk with his old comrades about the battles with the nobodies, the struggle with the heartless, and the endless road that made them all live their lives to the fullest and fight for those they loved.


	4. Battle on the beach

Sora ran down the beach in his swimming trunks, all his problems lifted with the sight of this world's ocean. This world was called Frozen Midnight which seemed strange since the world obviously had daylight. But Sora was too carefree to dwell on the thought and jumped into the ocean, Donald and Goofy following closely behind.

"Really dad?" Max called after Goofy. "So uncool."

"Well, gawrsh." goofy said. "I didn't mean to embarrass you Max."

Sora laughed. "Don't worry Goofy, I think you're cool."

Goofy chuckled. "Thanks Sora."

Everybody laughed and began walking down the beach towards the water. Riku walked down to the water and splashed Sora.

"Hey, how about we spar. See how we stack up against each other."

Sora smiled and ran through the water to the beach. They hadn't spared in over 4 years, not counting the fights they'd had when they were enemies. He summoned his Kingdom Key readied himself.

"Alright, lets go!" Sora said excited.

Riku summoned his way to dawn key blade and held it ready in his relaxed stance. "Ready, set..." Riku paused for a moment and smiled. "Go!" Sora immediately launched himself in the air, key blade overhead and swung down. Riku lowered himself to the ground and launched into the air to counter attack, their blades collided and everyone cheered, but the two were locked on their fight and didn't hear anything. Sora used the force of Riku's counter to flip backward. He landed awkwardly on the sand, not having fought for a long time, He righted himself as Riku landed effortlessly on the sand and charged at Sora. They collided again, Riku's strength was greater than Sora's, he was also faster and smarter, but Sora could adapt to Riku's blows and find openings.

Sora dropped to the ground to avoid one of Riku's blows and spun around, his leg outstretched. It tripped Riku and Sora quickly flipped into the air quickly bringing the key blade down. Riku rolled and avoided it sticking the way to dawn into the sand and flipping over it. He somersaulted once backwards on his free hand and landed, hopping back. Sora turned and charged, colliding again with Riku.

"Is that really the best you can do Sora?" Riku said tauntingly pushing his blade against Sora's, pushing him back a little. Sora saw a chance and flipped over Riku, pushing his key blade down. Riku stumbled and fell a little. Sora landed and spun his key blade around so that when Riku turned around to counter it was right in his face.

Riku let out a laugh, "well i guess you beat me" he said reaching out his hand to shake Sora's. Sora Took it firmly and the shook, then after a moment they heard the applause they looked over to see everybody cheering, from Leons stoic emotionless clap, to Kairis giddy laughing, bouncing up and down clap. Sora blushed a little and rubbed his head while Riku just smiled.

Hours later everyone walked up the beach towards the beach house. As Sora walked he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Riku standing there.

"Go down to the beach tonight." Then walked ahead. Sora felt his stomach clench as he watched Riku race ahead to catch up with Kairi and the two started chatting. Sora could only guess what the two were talking about, he just hoped it was something that would get him closer to Kairi.


	5. Kairis' advice

**Kairis' point of view**

Riku had been so persistent about her avoiding Sora, he'd said it was part of his grand plan. But she couldn't help but hurt every time he'd come near her and she'd been forced to retreat and find some reason to distract herself from Sora's attempts to talk to her.

Then when she was finally allowed to see Sora in his and Riku's apartment, Riku had thrown himself in between the two. He'd talked to her later when Sora had left to pack telling her. "Don't worry, we're gonna set everything up for the trip so that you two confront each other." He said with a smile.

So she'd trusted Riku and with her best efforts avoided Sora. Even in the confines of the gummi ship when they ran into each other every time they tried to move from point A to point B. She'd even gone so far as to avoid eye contact to control her urge to tell Sora how she felt.

Then, Finally on the beach. Riku had come to her before challenging Sora. "We're setting up the meeting tonight." Riku had said before chasing Sora down to the water and challenging him. Splashing and taunting.

The fight had lasted about 15 minutes but it seemed to go slow motion in front of her eyes. Sora had grown much during his teens, and he'd developed into a lean muscular man. His hair had remained uncut and still stood up in its awkward spikes, but the boyish charm of it attracted her, and the way he moved, he wasn't and fast or strong as Riku but Soras movements were fluid and calculated.

When the battle was over she felt ecstatic at Sora's victory and couldn't help but bounce around and clap happily. On the island when they were younger Riku had always outmatched Sora, but that had changed and Sora had finally surpassed his rival.

"So what'd you think?" Riku asked as he caught up to Kairi. She barley reached his shoulder in height so she looked up when she spoke.

"It was amazing Riku, I'm surprised you two can still fight like that after 3 years of peace."

Riku smiled at her, "I'm surprised that Sora can still fight at all, he's been so lazy since the war ended."

"Sora's full of surprises." Kairi said with a grin that Riku returned with a laugh.

"True, so are you ready for tonight?" He asked

Kairi blushed a little. "Well I know you said you'd set everything up on the trip but don't you think it's a little soon? We've only been here about 3 hours."

Riku just smiled as they reached the door to the beach house, which he pulled open and held for Kairi to walk through. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna work out." Riku said with a smile. "Just meet me over at the beach tonight before 8."

Kairi nodded and walked through the door heading towards her room. It was already 6 o'clock so she guessed she'd have dinner then head down to the beach.

After she changed and got ready of course. She skipped giddily towards her room and grabbed a change of clothes. A pink tank top and a pair of cut off shorts before going to the bathroom. When she walked into the bathroom she felt a leap of surprise. There was a massive bath with Yuffie was already in it swimming around in it like it was a pool. She noticed Kairi and smiled. "This bath is amazing!" Yuffie said loudly making Kairi giggle as she walked in. "Mind if i join you?"

"C'mon in." Yuffie said happily.

...

Yuffie had been right, the bath was amazing. She'd sunk into its warmth and felt instantly relaxed. She'd lain there for a moment before Yuffie swam up to her. "So~o?" She asked expectantly.

Kairi just felt confused. "What?" She asked.

"Well its obvious aint it?" she said "You liking Sora."

Kairi felt her cheeks flush. "S-so?" she stuttered.

"So tell me, you gonna get together?"

Kairi "mmm"ed reluctantly.

"Ooohhh C'mon Kairi, tell me!"

"Well... I hope so."

"Hope so?"

"Well I'm going to see him tonight after dinner."

"Oh my goodness! Really?"

Kairi nodded.

"That's amazing Kairi!" Yuffie said happily, "I mean, it's obvious you liked him since i met you both."

Kairi felt an anxious smile spread across her face. "Y-yea, I don't really understand why he hasn't asked sooner."

"You're worried he doesn't like you huh?" Yuffie said worriedly

Kairi nodded, "I'm worried he only wants' to be friends, not... something more."

Yuffie thought for a moment before jumping out of the bath then reaching down and pulling Kairi out after her. "Wait... What?" Kairi stuttered.

"We're gonna practice what you say so he knows how you feel." she looked at Kairi with a fire in her eyes. "He won't be able to resist you."


	6. Forever Friends

_Sorry it took so long to upload these new chapters. Computers been down for a while_

**Kairis' point of view**

Kairi was walking along the beach. She was barefoot and the soft sand felt amazing under her feet. She looked out over the water, it was beautiful. The sun was just setting and the moon was already up. She sat down and folded her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

She looked at the little watch she had on. It was 8:05 which meant Riku should have met with her to prep her on her meeting with Sora. She started to worry and looked up at the beach house. She was relieved when she saw Riku jogging in his relaxed way toward her.

"He'll be here soon." Riku said, stopping next to her. Kairi felt heat rise in her cheeks. She wanted to tell Sora how she felt but suddenly she felt like it was too soon. What if he rejects me? She thought. What if he doesn't feel the same?

Suddenly Rikus' expression went very serious. "Kairi, I want you to know something." He stopped for a moment when they heard a door shutting. They looked up to see Sora walk out the door, dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. He bent down to Kairis ear and started to talk fast, his back to Sora.

"I'm sorry I've been keeping you apart and I think its time you should know. For both of your sakes' I kept you apart to see if your feelings for each other were real or just a teen fling. Cause if it was just a fling I didn't want you two to stop liking each other and break up. Your both my best friends and I didn't want things to get awkward between us three." He stood straight and smiled guiltily. "Sorry."

Before Kairi could say anything Riku turned and saw Sora walking their way. He looked back at Kairi quickly and said "Good luck." before he jogged up to meet Sora.

**Soras' Point of view**

Riku jogged up to meet Sora. He stopped at Soras' side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of her." Sora had a sudden flash of déjà-vu, remembering all those years ago when he had been helping to shut Kingdom Hearts with Donald, Goofy, and Riku. He'd said the same thing then. Sora was stunned, because just like back then he suddenly felt broken. Riku even had the same smile as he had back then. It was then that Sora realized that they hadn't only been rivals of the key blade, and yet still Riku was willing to make yet another sacrifice.

Sora looked Riku in his eyes. "I will."

Riku looked at him a moment longer and his smile seemed to brighten just a little. Then he nodded and began to walk to the beach house. As Sora watched him go he felt a sense of pride. Years ago he and Riku sat in the world of darkness, there Riku had said that Sora was his greatest friend, and Sora had told Riku the same, and now he realized the depths of those words.

Turning he saw Kairi, standing at the edge of the water watching him. So not wanting to make her wait any longer he jogged down to meet her.


	7. The Beginning

The water and sand mixed around Soras and Kairis naked feet. They had sat down together at the water's edge, stretching their legs out so that the water washed halfway up their shins. They'd talked about little things, then about the past. They'd hesitated on the moment in Hollow Bastion when she had saved him from his heartless form as a shadow, their separation after Sora's fight with Ansem, and again at their reunion in organization XIII's castle.

They'd talked about what the thought the future would be like. That topic soon turned awkward though as Sora was embarrassed to bring up how he wanted her in his life, long into their future. Then they'd sat silently, watching the sun set. After its orange glow had sunk below the horizon and only the silver of the moon was above them did they talk again, but as Sora opened his mouth to speak Kairi rushed ahead of him.

"Sora, I wanted to tell you something." She seemed slightly flustered and her cheeks were red.

"I... I wanted to tell you that it's been good." She must have seen the confusion on Sora's face because she rushed on to clarify. "Our time together, not just now but over the years. You've been so kind and you've always been there for me. Even when things were bad." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them looking at her feet. "Over the years I realized that trouble always seems to find you, or you seem to find it."

Suddenly Sora felt defensive. "I can't help it." He said, reaching out in front of him, and with a flash of light the kingdom key appeared in his hand. "It's just ever since I got this I can't seem to get out of trouble." He knew he was just making excuses, trying to move the blame, but he didn't want Kairi to think he was all trouble, or at least that it was his fault.

She nodded understandingly."It's not all bad though." She said then looked at him.

"It's not?"

She shook her head. "No. Trouble or not I always feel the same about you. Suddenly convinced, he stood and turned towards her, if he didn't do it now he never would be able to. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a star shaped fruit, leaves trailing from the bottom making it look like a shooting star. He held it out to Kairi, she looked at him with a surprised expression. "I know its sudden Kairi, but I want you to know how I feel too," he felt awkward standing there but he continued on. "I always look at you Kairi, even when I don't mean to. You're always on my mind, and these last few months its felt like hell, it's like you've been avoiding me. And I'd understand if you said no but I have to ask, or I could never forgive myself. Kairi, will you please share this Paupu fruit with me?"

She gaped at him for a moment and then started laughing. Sora felt his heart sink. This was it, her rejection. But she stood and grabbed both his hands and the Paupu fruit. "You dummy, I had this big embarrassing planned that I practiced with Yuffie just to find out you had the same idea." She reached into her own pocket and produced a Paupu fruit. "I thought it would be a good symbol of my feelings, just like the drawings we have on our hidden cove."

Sora felt himself blush; he'd forgotten he'd drawn himself giving Kairi a Paupu fruit, long before any of this had started. She reached out and grabbed his fruit and placed hers in his hands. Then winked at him. "Before you change your mind." Then she took a bite out of yellow fruit. Sora looked down at the one she'd given him and following her lead, took a bite. He'd eating Paupu before but never one he'd shared. All the others had been too sweet and juicy to really enjoy, but this one was so much better.

The sweetness wasn't too much, it seemed to be just perfect. It had a strange smooth texture that reminded him of a smoothie. The juice wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either, and it made him feel light and happy.

So together they sat on the beach, eating their Paupu, talking and laughing. It couldn't have been better. In ease and comfort they sat enjoying the company of the other. Finally comfortable talking about the future that they wanted together. And neither of them saw the 6 figures walking along the beach, each with a key blade in their hand.


	8. Personal Hell

**(Sorry for the delay. More will be coming soon. Had to focus on School and finding a job over the last few months. But heres the latest chapter, and thank you to those who gave feedback on my story, it motivates me to keep me going. please keep giving me feedback and advice on what youd like to see.)**

Sora's head pitched forward into the sand, heat covering his skin. Sora felt water hit his feverish skin of his hand but it didnt quell the burning. instead it seemed to intensify it. Sora Sat up and crawled away. His body felt so heavy. Kairi had dissapeared but her screams seemed to echo in his ears. Sora looked around him, the word looked warped. The wind seemed visible to him, adding a sandblasted effect to everything around him.

He curled his head against his knees, kneeling in the sand. Then he saw his hands, stained in blood where the tide had washed the water across his hand. Sora forced himelf to stand and look at the water.

The moon had dissapeared from the sky but somehow its light still shone across the beach. The water, the ocean, had turned to blood. Sora felt his stomache clench and he looked away. Then he saw the beach house, bathed in flames. the shadows the inferno created seemed darker than usually and danced around like demons, celebrating the chaos.

Everything felt so insubstantial, without substance. Void of the life that had been present moments before. Sora felt his heart began to race with panic. *Kairi, Riku!* Sora began to race towards the blaze but stopped before he was even halfway. A lone beam rose from the burning house. Riku was at the top of it, a black keyblade ran through his chest. Riku's eyes remained open, his mouth agape, a look of fear on his face.

Sora felt his eyes begin to burn with tears and turned away as tears streaked his face.

"Sora."

Sora turned towards the voice that had said his name. Hope rising in his chest from Kairi's voice. But the sight that met him stopped his heart.

Kairi stood, her face tear stained. Her clothes stained with blood as fresh streams ran from the hole just above her breasts, were a black, clawed, and blood soaked hand protruded. Then in a flash it ripped itself from her body and her lifeless body fell to the ground, and in her place stood the beast. the one Sora hid. His shadow, his darkest side. But it seemed to be changing. its body seemed less solid, but it wasnt fading, it was growing. Then as if sensing Soras fear it smiled, barring startleingly white teeth.

Soras jaw dropped. His shadow had never had a mouth before. Then in another shock it spoke.

_**"Hiding a shadow only gives it more darkness in which to grow."**_

__Soras knees gave in and he tumbled to the ground. he seemed to lose all grip on what was happening till he became aware of the other him stading over him. he felt its clawed hands dig into his neck and lift him from the ground. he felt the air leave his body as he was strangled and felt relief as his vision began to fade, but then the gripped loosed and he began to breath again, almost against his will.

_**"Don't worry. I wont kill you. I need you."**_

__Then it smiled in a sickening way.

_**"Besides, I want to make you suffer and hand your heart over to me yourself. You hid me away and held me back."**_

__It threw Sora into the air, where he flew and crashed against the beam that held Riku. Then his shadow was instantly there, standing at his feet.

_**"You beat me and shunned me."**_

__Suddenly shadows swireled in the shadows hand and a black keyblade, the one that had been in Riku appeared. And Rikus body fell from the beam and smacked against the ground, right in front of Sora, his lifeless eyes aimed at Sora. Sora looked at his shadow, if only to get his eyes off his dead friend.

His shadow stood eyeing the keyblade with his hollow yellow eyes.

_**"Yet when you beat me I obtained this. This Key of the Damned."**_

Then he looked at Sora. The shadow seemed to be gaining more form by the second. then it raised the key and slashed it across Soras chest. The pain was so unamaginably intense the reason for the Keys name became obvious.

_**"Now Sora, I'll personally extinguish your light. Welcome to your personal Hell."**_


	9. Suprise Attack

**(Kairis Point of View)**

Kairi screamed as Sora fell backward and began convulsing. Kairi grabbed his shoulders and shook him, tears running down her face.

"Sora!" She screamed.

"Its useless your Highness."

Kairi looked up at the man who had spoke. He had deeply tanned skin and dark black hair that fell in curles to his shoulders. He wore a white coat and loose cargo pants. In his hand was a black and white keyblade tipped with an odd symbol that twisted like barbed wire.

"My keyblade forces the mind to retreat into itself and makes people live their greatest nightmare." The man smiled wickedly. "No doubt he's living in a hell of his own creation."

Kairi stumbled to her feet and jumped away from the man calling her keyblade, Destinies Embrace, which appeared with a bright flash and a cascade of flower petals. The man simply raised his demented keyblade and took a step towards Kairi, who took an equal step back.

Something deep down told her not to confront this man, that he was more than just a threat. Though the man wore white darkness seemed to cling to him and fall off of him.

"Sora?" Kairi whispered, wanting him to wake up. She saw him twitch and felt her hopes go up on to crash back down as he started a spasm much like a seizure. She wanted to run to him and hold him but her body refused to move. The man stood directly next to Sora and was now looking down at him.

"So young." the man whispered, then turned his attention to Kairi. "He's lived through so much for a boy his age, wouldn't you agree?"

"How would you know, what do you want with Sora?" Kairi mumbled, attempting to fight back her tears. The man simply laughed.

"Oh its not him I want, it's you." The mans wicked grin widened and the darkness seemed to grow around him.

Kairi felt her heart skip a beat and panic began to rise in her. Then she heard a crash and the sounds of fighting errupted in the beach house. She looked at the house and saw the a door fly off the wall, a with a figure screaming attached to it. Then Riku ran through the opening, blood and sweat running down his forehead. He looked directly at Kairi and the man. And then his face seemed to become cold, Kairi guessed he saw Soras body.

Then in a flash Riku was at the man in the coat, swinging his Way to Dawn. The man grabbed the Keyblade as if it were nothing and tossed it and Riku aside. Riku bounced across the sand. Kairi watched as the tried to stand but he collapsed as his left leg gave out. His old injury must be hurting him, Kairi though.

Then Riku took his time and tried standing again, this time making it to his feet. The man simply watched, the fighting in the house still rang across the beach. And as he stood Riku laughed a little and wiped the blood from his forehead.

"Nobodies ever stopped me like that before." Riku said. "So i guess I'll have to try against you." He held his keyblade in front of him and the sand seemed to shift at his feet. And a crystaline aura tinted with darkness seemed to surround him.

"Kairi, " he said "Don't tell Sora. I'm going to release my Drive Form."


	10. Dark Drive

**(Rikus Point of View)**

Riku felt the energy rising inside him, it radiated off of him like fire and ice creating a mixture of sensations. He closed his eyes, focusing on that point of power that was his release, his Drive. He let his mind incase that power, then opened his eyes and let it erupt.

Sand flew from the ground, creating a small hole were he stood. His clothes had changed color. his white shirt was now dark blue, His vest was black. His jeans were now outlined in a dark purple and the rest was a dark blue. His skin was that nastolgic black and red that covered his body up to his neck, a horrifying reminder of the time he'd lost himself to the darkness of the heartless Ansems corrupt powers. and in his hands were not one, but two keyblades. One was his Way to Dawn, in the other was a strange keyblade, it was black and blue, it's form reminded him of shadows lineing the ocean waves, and the heart of the blade spoke its name to him.

Tranquil Darkness.

Riku spread his legs and crouched low, he held his keyblades loosely at his sides. The man he faced eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well," the man began, "This is certainly Surprising." He held his blade horizontaly in front of him. "Lets begin then, if your willing to throw your life away."

Riku thrust Tranquil Darkness in front of him began to rapidly launch black orbs powered with darkness at the man. The man seemed to blur as he evaded the orbs faster than Riku could believe, which he did without ever moving a step. Riku halted the barrage and charged at the man, swinging Way to Dawn down at the mans head, which the man caught on the head of his own Keyblade. Riku used that to his advantage and quick as a snake twisted around, swinging Tranquil Darkness at the mans exposed ribs. But before the strike could land Riku was blinded with pain as he felt something solid connect with the side of his face.

He flew threw the air and landed softly in the sand. He felt blood driping from his mouth and his head ached. He forced himself to stand and saw who had hit him. It was the dark skinned boy he'd kicked through the door before he'd come outside. The boys hair was short and was spiked forward before it came down over one of his eyes. In his hand was a keblade that was red and yellow, the boy had introduced it as the Broken Horizon.

"Got 'im." The boy said panting. "He kick'd me really hard and e's fast. Didn' think I'd get here." Then he readied fimself to fight and the man in the white coat did the same. Kairi behind them now began to charge forward swinging her keyblade.

"Stop!" yelled Riku, knowing he'd giver her away but had to stop her before she got hurt. "Get out of here! Its to dangerous!"

Kairi seemed struck by his words. "But..."

"Now!" Riku yelled. and he watched her as she slowly backed away from the battle zone.

Then as if on cue the two opponents were on him, swinging their keyblades in what seemed like a practiced rythm. If he hadn't two Keyblades he'd be defeated instantly, and even with two it was difficult. He was completly on the defensive. Blocking and parrying blows aimed at his body and head. And sidesteping blows aimed at his feet.

Riku could feel his energy fading, his drive was wearing down and he couldn't hold it much longer, and when it failed he'd be done for. Both of the attackers swung horizontaly at Rikus body and he saw an out. He sumarsaulted over the attack landing behind the enemies. But instead of attacking Riku retreated to where Sora lay in the sand. He dropped to his knees next to Sora's limp body.

"Sora, please, if you can hear me. We need you." He looked up the two were charging at him again, readying for another assault.

"Sora! Get up you lazy bum!" Kairi screamed from her position away from the fight. Riku looked at her then back at the attackers. Then heard a groan next to him and looked at Sora, whose eyes were fluttering open.

**(Soras point of View)**

Sora heard Rikus voice, it sounded almost pleading. But Riku was dead. It was just a hallucination from the pain that his shadow was causing him with his Key of the Damned. Sora didn't know how he was still alive, he'd been stabbed and cut so many times it didnt seem natural.

"Sora! Get up you lazy bum!"

Sora suddenly seemed fully aware suddenly. It wasnt the pain. Sora forced himself to his arms and knee's. Now that he thought about it the pain he was feeling felt strange. Like it wasnt apart of him, like it was distant. Sora looked at his shadow, calmly strolling toard him on the sand. It had evolved more as it had tormented him. It now had red pupils and it had a black rim where the whites of the eyes would be and its vloths no longer matched soras. It wore a long coat rimmed with a blackish blue.

Sora stood and looked around. His surroundings shimmered and he knew where he was. This world was a lie. He called his Kingdom Key which appeared in a flash. He felt a new strength, his friends needed him.

_**"So you wish to fight? even knowing your friends are all dead?"**_

Sora simply lifted his key and aimed it at his shadow and watched as a bright light engulfed the world around him, banishing him and changing the world around him to the platform he'd previously been seen. He looked at the art on the floor. The crack in the floor spreading from the chest of his broken form seemed to bleed shadow. But he didnt have time to wonder what it ment. He closed his eyes and called to his friends with his heart. And when he opened his eyes He saw the moon and Riku looking at him.

Sora blinked, Riku was there? but something wasnt right, he'd sworn he'd seen the old Riku, the Ansem Riku. But he was there in his yellow jacket and jeans.

"Bout time you woke up." Riku said with a grin.


	11. Darkness Rising

_**(Sorry for the long delay again. I had to hit the refresh button on my KH knowledge so to speak. I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the latest chapter)**_

The attackers stopped as they saw Sora stand. The dark skinned boys jaw dropped but the leader seemed unfazed, though a twitch on the right of his lip made it obvious he was surprised.

"No wonder the princess of hearts chose you boy, you are very persistent." The man chuckled, "I'm afraid that won't help you though. The gap in our power is too great."

Sora shook his head and called his Kingdom key. His body felt strange, electric and full of energy but somewhat heavy. He pointed his keyblade at the man.

"Don't underestimate me and my friends." He dropped into his fighting stance, "We'd never lose to the likes of you."

The dark skinned boy stepped forward "Yo a cocky one aint ya?" you brushed his hair from his eye. "You can't even beat me, much less Goven." He looked at the man, now known as Goven. "Le' me handle these punks. You get da gurl."

The dark skinned boy tore across the sand as Goven ran to the side to reach Kairi. Sora charged to intercept Goven but met resistance when the boy appeared swinging a vertical slash at Sora who was forced to stop and guard.

"Don' you ignore me you lil' shit!" The boy smiled forcing Sora back in the sand with brute force. "Imma bury you!"

Sora held the guard but shifted his gaze to Kairi, Riku had moved to defend Kairi from Goven. Then moved his attention back to the boy, he had to focus and win. Then he could help Kairi. He shifted his back foot forward a bit and moved his guard so the boy fell past him.

The boy stumbled but caught himself and turned swinging his keyblade backwards in a diagonal arc. Sora dodged under the swing and sidestepped so he was in front of the boy. He aimed the handle of his keyblade at the boys' stomach but missed as the boy jumped back and made a quick overhead strike. Sora sidestepped again but the boy was expecting it and kicked at Soras' head, connecting the powerful hit. Sora rolled his body with the strike as to flow with the damage and planted a hand firmly in the sand and kicked into the chest of his enemy. The force pulled Sora into the air and allowed him to turn and swing a powerful downward strike from the air. The boy's body hit the sand and bounced up to meet the full downward force of the kingdom key.

Sora felt strange, this wasn't his technique. It was to fluid. And he wanted to hurt his enemy, not just beat him. But make him suffer. He knelt in the sand over the boy and began striking his head with the pommel of the kingdom key.

**Feels good doesn't it.**

Soras heart skipped a beat and he looked at his hands. A shadowy aura was crawling across his skin. His eyes widened in horror and he looked at the boy, beaten unconscious. The boy was bleeding from his forehead profusely and his nose was broken and bleeding as well.

Sora looked at his friend, still fighting to save the girl he loved.

**But can you save her from yourself?**

His shadow chuckled leaving a echoing laugh inside him.

"NO!" Sora yelled, he stood and charged at Goven. "VALOR!"

Soras body erupted in a red and yellow aura, banishing the black. This form also gave him his second keyblade, oathkeeper. As he ran he looked at the key, it was a reminder of his devotion and will to protect Kairi as well as his other friends. He wouldn't give in to his darkness ever again.

Goven turned when he heard Soras yell and his eyes widened to see the Drive. He quickly went on the defensive as Sora drove both keyblades down against his own. He then quickly jumped back in retreat as Riku also made a horizontal swing at his abdomen. Goven Turned and ran away towards the dark skinned boy, raising his hand and creating a door to darkness next to him. He stopped just outside it and turned to Sora.

"I miscalculated but it won't happen again boy." He picked up the dark skinned boy with one hand and tossed him over his shoulder. "And next time you will be ours your highness." Goven looked at Kairi, "You can be sure of it."

_**Rikus point of view**_

Sora dismissed his drive and stumbled to Kairi, collapsing to his knees in front of her and wrapping his hands around her waist. His chest convulsed and his eyes burned. Then tears spilled over. Riku stood shocked.

"Sora," he started but was cut off as Sora spoke.

"I thought you were both dead." He cried, "The dream was so real, it showed me your bodies." Sora collapsed to Kairis feet and she knelt next to him to comfort him.

Riku looked at the house, Mickey and the others walked out and were coming onto the beach. All carried weapons except for Minnie and Daisy. Max had taken after his father and held a shield with the kings' emblem. None seemed injured.

Riku knelt next to Sora and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder and lifted him up.

"Can you stall them Kairi?" Riku looked at her and whispered over Soras silent sobs. "They can't see Sora like this."

Kairi nodded in understanding and ran towards the group. Riku walked with Sora next to him, Rikus' hand under his belt to support him. Riku couldn't help but look back when things had been the other way around.

He walked till they were far along the beach behind rocks and away from the others. He set Sora down and knelt in front of him.

"What all was there Sora."

Sora looked up at his friend. "Wha?"

"I'm not stupid Sora, I felt darkness from you, back there during your fight. What all was in your dream, where did that come from?" He looked Sora in the eyes.

Sora averted his eyes and looked towards the ground, guilt obvious on his face.

"That wasn't the first time."

Riku felt his shock rise. "When was the first time?"

"Four years ago, before we fought Xemnas."

Riku hung his head, *so long ago.*

"Why didn't you say anything?" Riku asked.

"I didn't want you or Kairi to worry, I didn't want you to think of me as a monster." Sora covered his face.

Riku chucked "When I looked like Ansem I worried about the same thing. Yet you both understood, why would it be any different for us and you?"

Sora looked at Riku, "I can't control it." Sora looked scared, "When it comes out I go berserk, attack anything and everything. And now it's changing."

Rikus heart stopped for a moment and he grabbed Soras shoulders. "What do you mean?"

Sora looked back at Riku, "four years ago it was like a heartless," he paused, "Now it can think, it can speak," He paused again, "It even has a keyblade."

Riku felt his body grow heavy and he fell back. *Its reached the same level of power as heartless Ansem. But he couldn't use a keyblade though.* Riku looked at Sora. *Maybe it needs Sora as a medium, like when I could use the key in Ansems body, but opposite.*

"Was it the kingdom key?" Riku asked.

Sora looked at him confused, "No. It was an entirely new keyblade."

*It can't be using Sora as a medium then. Maybe it's surpassed even the heartless Ansem.*

Riku looked at Sora "I need to teach you how to control the darkness." Riku stood up and offered Sora his hand, helping him up. *Before your consumed by it*


End file.
